


Steven Adler FTM trans! headcanons

by Scabbed_winged_angel



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Gen, M/M, Mentions of surgery, NSFW, Trans character written by trans author, coming out story, ftm character, headcanon format, i think??, in dept mention of sex, it counts on my part, mentioned transphobia, set in the 80's, trans! steven adler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/pseuds/Scabbed_winged_angel
Summary: Headcanons if Steven Adler were trans ftm. Contains some nsfw Duff/Steven near the end.*None of this is based on reality, this fic is purely meant to be fictional.*
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, its mentioned but not the main intent of the fic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Steven Adler FTM trans! headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally un-edited from how it was uploaded to my Tumblr, so I'm sorry for the strange formatting. I just wanted it on here for my personal archive.
> 
> Disclaimer as copy-pasted from Tumblr:
> 
> This is purely me projecting on my favourite people, this is in no way meant to be harrassing said person or meant to be invasive. It’s just my imagintation running wild and having fun! This is mostly based on my own feelings and thoughts of my future.  
> Obviously this isn’t based on reality and is fully fictional.

\- When Steven joined Guns N' Roses he was almost done transitioning, so they never found out until he told them. But some boys did have suspicions..

\- The only one who knew from the start was Slash because they’d know each other since they were kids. Slash had been there for Steven every step of the way and Steven trusts him with everything.

\- Izzy was the first to notice something was off, but he never said anything about it. It wasn’t his business so he never bothered to look into it. He thought Steven was on drugs or something else but once Steven told everyone he was just happy their drummer and most importantly friend, was okay.

\- Axl always thought it was strange that Steven never went to the pool shirtless, or never took groupies with him to his hotel room. He thought he maybe had a growth or something and was too scared to show.  
Once he found out he was angry. Whether he was angry because Steven was trans or because Steven didn’t tell was unknown at first, but eventually Axl got over it and now treats Steven like his brother. If anyone hurt Steven, Axl’d be there to beat them up.

\- Duff had liked Steven ever since he joined Guns, he didn’t know about Steven being transgender, so when he found out he was quite surprised! It didn’t stop him from loving Steven all the same though, despite him being gay and into cis boys mostly. He asked Steven to be his boyfriend and they have been together ever since.

Personal:

\- Steven got his first binder from Slash for his 17th birthday, a year after telling Slash about himself. He cried happy tears upon receiving the gift and wore it around Slash all the time after.

\- Steven’s mom didn’t understand at first and thought she was losing her daughter. After a few long talks and a lot of convincing from Steven’s (and Slash’s) part, his mom started to accept it and tried to call Steven by his preferred name and pronouns. It was a long and hard road for them but after a year she was extremely proud of her son and helped him with his hospital procedures. She even went with him to legally change his name.

\- Steven’s siblings had a rougher time accepting it. One of his sister’s didn’t even want anything to do with Steven anymore which saddened Steven immensely. 

\- The first time Steven could clearly see thick hairs on his chest he called Slash immediately to gush about it. When he eventually got a full carpet his mom laughed and told him he got it from his father, who gave him his Italian genes.

\- Steven never let anyone discourage him, and he’s so much happier now than he ever was before.

\- Steven was scared about Guns finding out about him. He was scared Axl would throw him out, or that they would get angry at him. When he eventually told everyone, it felt like a rock had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew Axl had a rough time accepting him, due to his experience with the LGBT, but eventually they made up and now Axl is his brother from another mother.

\- After getting top surgery, Steven got extremely sick from the procedure and his mother and Slash where the only ones to take care of Steven. Steven thought he was going to die when part of the wound got infected, he had to be rushed into the hospital to be helped because he had lost a lot of fluids. Slash was there with him 24/7 when his mom had to work. 

\- Eventually Steven got better and the scars healed up fine. He was sad that most of his baby chest hairs had to be shaved off for it though, but he was insanely happy when it grew back twice as much.

\- Steven never gets bottom surgery, thinking the procedure is too risky and he feels perfectly comfortable the way he is now. Plus, he can’t pass up getting head from Duff.

\- Eventually, the news got out to the media. Most fans were supportive! But ofcourse there were the bad apples among them. Once at a live, Steven had a bottle thrown at his head filled with piss making Axl screech and leap at the guy before anyone could stop him.

\- Steven felt bummed out but the band reassured him he had nothing to worry about. They would always have his back.

NSFW/relationship:

\- Duff and Steven are totally a couple that shows pda (physical display of affection)

\- Slash always makes fun of them and tells Duff embarrassing stories about Steven when they get too smoochy during recordings making Steven run up to him to shut him up.

\- Duff might be gay but he absolutely loves everything about Steven’s body. From his smile to his fluffy chest that leads all the way down to his privates. Nothing could make him top loving Steven. 

\- That meaning Duff loves eating Steven out. If he could he’d do it all day every day but after a while Steven just has all energy sucked out of him.

\- Steven loves having his hair grabbed during sex and he’s glad he left it long.

\- Duff has a pretty nice dick, a bit longer than average but otherwise very normal. Steven is always a little bit jealous of not being able to have one as well but Duff always makes sure he looks totally fine and that he’s gorgeous and manly enough the way he is now.

\- When Steven and Slash were younger they totally messed around with eachother, experimenting and stuff. It made Steven partially realize he was trans as well after Slash called him female pet names during make-out sessions. 

\- Steven still likes wearing lingerie after everything. He thinks it makes him look petty, he doesn’t see it as a “girls thing”

\- Duff absolutely loves it. It warps the concept of gender so much and it makes him love his boyfriend even more. He can’t take his hands off of Steven when he’s wrapped in colourful lace and silk.

\- Steven is definitely a switch but leans more towards the submissive side. He can be a real nasty power bottom though. Duff is a switch as well and leans more towards the dominant side. He loves it when Steven takes charge in the bedroom though, especially if he gets tied to the bed.

\- Duff has definitely had Steven peg him. Steven loves feeling like he has an actual dick so being able to choose from so many different ones makes him very excited! His favourite has to be a rainbow one he got as gag gift from Slash once, if only Slash knew how much Duff loved it..

\- Duff and Steven are a very loving couple and it shows. Once they could get married in their home state they instantly did with a small gathering of friends and family.


End file.
